COPYRIGHT NOTICE
.COPYRGT.Copyright 1997, Kevin S. Mahoney. All rights reserved.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the USPTO patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment for use with interconnecting straps typically found on sports-type caps, clothing and other apparel.
2. Background of the Invention
Adjustable fastening straps are typically utilized with sports-type caps, clothing and other apparel wherein the straps fasten one portion of the apparel to another portion of the apparel. When used with sports-type caps such as baseball caps, the adjustable fastening straps enable the user to adjust the inner diameter of the cap to match the hat size of the wearer. Specifically, the adjustable fastening straps enable the user to adjust the size of the headband surrounding the fabric dome of the cap. The adjustable straps are typically fabricated from light, flexible materials such as plastic. Typically, one of the straps has a plurality of openings or apertures formed therethrough and the other strap has a corresponding plurality of small pegs or pins that are adapted to snap through the openings to hold the straps in adjusted position.